Master of battle
by TheLastKorosu
Summary: A Mysterious shinobi shows up, challenging the konoha 11. what will happen? this is my first story so read and review. rated T for anything that might happen. no charater pairings. Chapter 8 is up! BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

**Hey all this is my first story**

**Please read and review**

**and i don't own Naruto. wish I did, but such is life.**

Naruto was coming back from a mission late in the afternoon in one of the nearby lodging towns where his 'Important Solo Mission' had been to help rebuild the town after a summer fire.

"That Tsunade Baa-Chan. Some important solo mission" grumbled Naruto, thinking only of his apartment and the ramen and bed that awaited him there. As such, he didn't notice when a figure crouching on a nearby rooftop disappeared. Reaching his Apartment, Naruto cooked some ramen and after his dinner, fell sound asleep on his bed.

Later that night…

"This is the agreement. You must select and train three genin for a period of two months, at least once every two years." Said Tsunade, pouring herself some sake.

"And in return?" Asked a mysterious figure sitting across from Tsunade. They were in Tsunade's office in the Hokage building.

"You'll have a relationship similar to the Sannin's. You'll be able to come and go as you please without any commitments" said Tsunade, sighing "But we will need a way to contact you should anything happen."

The mysterious figure sighed and produced a messenger hawk with light brown feathers, a black head and deep golden eyes.

"Her name is Kaya. She will always know where to find me"

"It's settled then. I would like you to start with this year's group" said Tsunade.

"Then could you please issue a summons to all those involved to meet at, say, the chuunin exam stage in about a week."

Tsunade nodded.

The next morning Naruto awoke and after his usual breakfast found an important looking scroll labeled "To Uzumaki Naruto, from the Godaime Hokage" Unbeknownst to him, all of the Konoha 11 had received similar scrolls. When Naruto opened it, this was the message:

"To Uzumaki Naruto. A foreign shinobi has issued a challenge to the group that you call the 'Konoha 11'. You are to report to the Chuunin Exam stage in a week's time at exactly 10 am. You may have the following week to train.

Signed Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage." Naruto grinned.

"This will be a piece of cake!" he exclaimed "Off to train!"

When Sakura read her scroll her only thought was 'HELL YEAH!'

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji had their scrolls delivered to them by Asuma. After they had read them Shikamaru commented "We don't know if we'll be fighting in three man cells or individually. We aren't told this shinobi's abilities either. This is too troublesome" he still began to come up with strategies though.

Hinata, Shino and Kiba also had their scrolls delivered to them by their sensei, Kurenai. After reading them they came to the same conclusions as Shikamaru and also began to prepare for any situation.

When Gai's team had read their scrolls, Gai immediately began to proclaim that youth would prevail over all obstacles, with Lee enthusiastically agreeing with his sensei. Neji and Ten-ten simply looked bored and began to think how they would defeat this mysterious shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2:Let the Battles commence!

**Hey again, here's chapter 2 for your reading pleasure.**

**Once again please read and review as this helps eveyone become better.**

**And I still don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2

The following week passed quickly, with all of the Konoha 11 training for the upcoming challenge. Although they didn't know it, they were being carefully monitored by the same figure that had spoken with Tsunade. Even team 8 (Hinata, Kiba and Shino), who specialized in locating the enemy, could not sense his presence.

The day of the challenge had finally arrived. At exactly 10 am all of the Konoha 11 were standing in the chuunin exam stage, waiting for the mysterious challenger. The entire village was watching, as well as a few local feudal lords. The Kazekage, Gaara, was also there with Temari and Kankuro.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this contest between the Konoha 11, which consists of Hyuuga Neji, Ten-ten, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. They are being challenged by a shinobi known only as Martyn of the Blade" and as Tsunade finished speaking, a shinobi appeared, wearing black combat boots, black ANBU style pants and a long cloak which completely covered his upper body (Think Yondaime's cloak) with the symbol for 'Battle' written on the back in red. He was also wearing fingerless gloves like many of the Jonin wore. The cloak also had a hood that almost completely obscured his face, along with a mask made up of tape that looked like it had been colored with his opponents' blood. He was about 6'2" in height and was thin, but from what the genin could see, he was well muscled.He turned towards the Konoha 11 and seemed to survey them for a bit and then he spoke.

"We will fight in a series of one-on-one matches. The loser of each round will be the first person who can no longer fight effectively. That is, first person unconscious loses the match. You will also be ranked by how well you do against me. However, I can change this ranking if I feel I need to, and my word is absolute. Understood?" he had a very strange voice, which sounded like cloth being drawn over rock, both gentle and harsh at the same time. It also sounded bored.

The Konoha 11 nodded their agreement. Martyn then turned towards Tsunade and nodded slightly.

"The first fight will be between Martyn and…" Tsunade reached into a hat and pulled out a name. The audience held their breath.

"Yamanka Ino!" called Tsunade.

"Do well Ino! Don't lose to this guy!" came the calls as the other 10 shinobi went up to the competitor's waiting room.

"Fighters, step up." Said Genma, who was refereeing these matches.

"Begin!" he called.

Immediately the blond kunoichi loosed a few kunai, which Martyn easily dodged and then caught, and reaching inside his cloak, added a few of his own shuriken and sent them back at Ino. As she was dodging them, she made one of the most fatal mistakes a shinobi can make. She took her eyes off her opponent while she still didn't know his abilities. Martyn smiled cruelly as he body flicked to behind Ino and knocked her unconscious with a simple chop to the back of the neck.

"First match winner: Martyn!" the audience was stunned at just how fast Ino had gone down. It had barely been a minute since Genma had started the match.

"The next fighter is Inuzaka Kiba!" Called Tsunade from her seat. As Kiba came down, he passed some medics taking Ino up to the competitor's room. She was already recovering. As he walked out to Martyn he thought 'He's a very fast fighter, but I don't think he'll be able to keep up with me'

"Fighters, step up" said Genma "Fight!" Kiba immediately fed Akamaru one of his food pills, and as the dog's fur quickly turned red, Kiba himself took one. Then Kiba used his half beast clone technique and then Akamaru, in the form of a feral Kiba, and the real Kiba, charged at Martyn.

"Hmph. Not a bad idea, but…" Martyn crouched in a Gouken stance. The first Kiba, which was actually Kiba, came in with a horizontal slash, which was easily blocked. As Akamaru raced in, Martyn knocked Kiba's arm away and turning on the spot, his right leg lashed out in a back kick, nailing Akamaru in the chest. Using his momentum, he kept turning, and somehow managed to leap into the air, and then his left leg slammed into Kiba's face. Martyn landed perfectly as Kiba and Akamaru went flying.

"Too easy!" Martyn called. They weren't severely damaged, but that attack had hurt like hell. They then raced in again but about 10 meters before they got to Martyn, they initiated the famous Gatsuuga technique of the Inuzaka clan. As the two grey spirals moved towards Martyn, he just looked from one to the other, and then smiled. The spirals collided with Martyn. Or so everyone thought until Kiba and Akamaru stopped using Gatsuuga and looked up. Martyn was high in the air, his hands forming a very familiar seal sequence…

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" yelled Martyn. The arena filled with flame. When it finally died down, Kiba and Akamaru were in no condition to keep fighting.

"Second match winner: Martyn!" declared Genma.

**Yeah, that's the second chapter over. read and review, as usual.**


	3. Chapter 3: the Fights continue

**Hey again, here's chapter 3 for your reading pleasure.**

**Once again please read and review as this helps eveyone become better.**

**And I still don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

"The Next fighter is Ten-ten!" called Tsunade from the Hokage's seat. As Ten-ten made her way down into the arena, Gaara spoke.

"That shinobi reminds me of him" he said softly. By 'him' he meant Uchiha Sasuke.

"They have the same feeling about them. A feeling of immense potential and power" the red-headed Kazekage remembered the Chuunin exams where Sasuke had been his opponent, and involuntarily clutched his shoulder, where Sasuke had hit him with Chidori.

"He reminds me of Sasuke as well, Gaara-san" said Tsunade.

"Fighters, step up" said Genma. "Begin!"

Ten-ten jumped back while throwing a couple of kunai at Martyn, who simply moved his head slightly to the left, letting the kunai whiz past.

'Hmph. She's not too far away, but she's not too close either. Not bad. She knows that I can easily win in close ranged fighting, so she's going to engage at range.' Martyn thought, as Ten-ten drew out a scroll, but then, for some reason, hesitated. Martyn moved faster than her eyes could follow and the next thing she knew was that she was slipping into unconsciousness.

"What...Happened?"

"That was cruel"

"But it proved a serious point. If you hesitate, you're as good as dead"

"That's definitely true" came the murmurs from the stands as the audience waited for the next contestant to be announced. Some of the feudal lords were making bets on who would be placed at the top of the leader board when this event was over. After three matches, all lasting less than 5 minutes the leader board currently looked like this:

Inuzaka Kiba Yamanka Ino, and in third, Ten-ten 

"The Next Fighter is Aburame Shino!"

'Shino, long-range fighter. Uses bugs if I recall. This should be interesting' thought Martyn

"Begin!" called Genma. Bugs immediately began swarming out of Shino's clothes as Martyn formed a set of seals with amazing speed.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" as Shino dodged the jutsu, Martyn created a shadow clone and then body flicked away. Shino then sent his bugs towards what he perceived to be the real Martyn. When Martyn was sure that Shino's attention was focused solely on the clone, it suddenly exploded and Martyn leapt out of his hiding spot, tackling Shino, only to find that it was a bug clone.

"Damn, Shino's good!" Exclaimed Naruto from the competitor's room. It was then Shino's turn to launch himself at Martyn, only to be met with a barrage of high speed taijutsu moves. Shino fell to the ground unconscious.

'This one was good' thought Martyn 'but then again, I haven't had much experience dealing with long range fighters such as him.'

Tsunade drew out the next competitor's name.

"The Next fighter is Haruno Sakura!" she went down to the stage to yells of encouragement from Naruto and Lee. As she walked up to Martyn, she remembered her training with Tsunade.

Flashback

_"The most important thing for a medic-nin is their dodging ability" Said Tsunade. _

_"Dodging ability?" asked Sakura _

_"Who will heal the team if the medic is killed?" _

End Flashback

"Begin!" Called Genma for the fifth time that day. Sakura threw several kunai, which Martyn easily caught and threw back. However Sakura was ready for this and also easily dodged the kunai. As she raced in, Martyn got into a Gouken stance, and threw another kunai towards Sakura. The kunai hit a log, used in Sakura's kawimiri no jutsu. Sakura lunged at Martyn from the right with a punch, which Martyn easily avoided. Martyn countered with a spinning kick but Sakura quickly retreated and then lunged in again and avoiding a punch on the way in, she launched her own barrage of punches and kicks, each infused with her insane strength. However, none of these connected with Martyn, as he expertly avoided each blow. Then Martyn realized that his back was against a tree. As Sakura's punch headed towards him, his right leg came up sideways and he did a handless cartwheel to get away from the deadly punch. As the tree toppled over, Martyn only had one thing to say.

"Wow." And then Martyn disappeared. Sakura, guessing what was coming jumped to the right as she saw Martyn re appear in her previous position. Martyn disappeared again. Sakura tried to change direction but was too slow this time. She was knocked out. Martyn was standing over Sakura's unconscious body, breathing heavily. This girl had been good. Good enough to make him start showing some of his more advanced abilities. At the end of the fifth match this is what the leader board currently looked like:

1 Aburame Shino. (His fight had been the longest so far, and he'd come close to wounding Martyn.)

2. Haruno Sakura

3. Inuzaka Kiba

4. Yamanka Ino

5. Ten-ten

**Yeah, Chapter three is over. wasn't sure about the Gaara thing. Remember please review this as it would be greatly appreciated.**

**IamtheReaper**


	4. Chapter 4: More Battles

**Fourth Chapter is here. enjoy and review**

Chapter 4

"The Next fighter is Nara Shikamaru". Shikamaru made his way down to the arena. Although he seemed reluctant, his mind was already working on some strategies.

'Martyn seems to be a close to medium range combat type. Along with that, his attacks seem to be made of fast and hard attacks. However, he seems to have a small amount of stamina which means his fights never last very long, and so he's not used to drawn out fights.' thought Shikamaru.

"Begin!" called Genma. As Martyn ran in, Shikamaru used his Kage Mane no justu to try and bind Martyn, who simply leaped backwards and threw a few shuriken at the same time. Shikamaru managed to dodge this attack, only to find that Martyn was behind him, preparing a high speed taijustu attack. Shikamaru barely managed to dodge this and then raised his hand and simply said

"I give up."

'Hmm, he's obviously analyzed the situation and come to the conclusion that he had too severe a disadvantage to win.' thought Martyn.

"Just like in the chuunin exam." Said Temari up beside Gaara and Kankuro.

"Shikamaru is ranked first for this fight because of his calm analytical ability." Martyn called out.

"Next fighter is Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Do your best, Hinata!"

"Th...Thank you…Naruto-kun"

"Fighters, step up" Said Genma "Begin!"

Hinata activated the byakugan and assumed the Juuken stance.

'Juuken, huh?' thought Martyn as the two moved in towards each other. Suddenly, Martyn charged in. to her credit, Hinata actually did quite well, managing to fend off some of Martyn's more complex attacks, and then Martyn simply disappeared.

"Where is…ugh!" Martyn was on the ground, right leg extended straight up, and Hinata was flying up into the air. Martyn reappeared just below her, in shadow dance position.

"It's over" whispered Martyn, so only Hinata could hear "sorry"

Then Martyn began to knock Hinata back towards the ground with a series of complex attacks, each one more powerful than the last. But martyn held back when Hinata hit the ground and went unconscious. After that match, this is what the leaderboard looked like

1 Nara Shikamaru

2 Aburame Shino

3 Haruno Sakura

4 Hyuuga Hinata

5 Inuzaka Kiba

6 Yamanka Ino

7 Ten-ten

'The next fighter is, oh god, Hyuuga Neji!" called Tsunade.

'Let's see how the prodigy of the Hyuuga deals with him.' She thought.

"Begin!" said Genma. Neji activated his byakugan and raced in. Martyn simply raced in. the two began to fight at such an amazing rate that Kakashi uncovered his sharingan to see their movements. After a couple of minutes, the two broke apart, both panting heavily.

"You're very adept at avoiding the juuken style" panted Neji

"And you've obviously had a great deal of experience at dealing with Gouken" replied Martyn.

"It's over for you though. You're in my divination range. Divine 64 strikes!"

Neji began to hit Martyn's tenketsu with amazing speed. When Neji had finished, he stood over Martyn's limp form.

"This is what you get for messing with the Hyuuga." He said. Then he felt the cold metal of a kunai on his neck. Martyn was behind him.

"Who's the idiot here, you or me?" said Martyn, as the one in front of Neji was revealed to be a shadow clone.

"The Byakugan can't tell the difference between a shadow clone and the original can it? Didn't think so." Said Martyn "Don't worry, you're facing the real one now"

'This guy has a huge amount of chakra. The only other person who came close to this was Naruto when I fought him' though Neji. The two ninja were deadlocked until…

"Kaiten!" the absolute defense of the Hyuuga knocked Martyn back, who simply righted himself in mid-air, landed on his feet and raced in.

"You're lucky! I thought that I wouldn't have to use this technique this early" Yelled Martyn.

"Hidden Taijutsu master art: Five gates of pain! First gate!"

Martyn launched Neji into the air in a similar manner as he'd done to Hinata in the previous match, and then started to use a similar rendan.

"Second Gate!" Martyn body flicked to beneath Neji and with two swift blows, sent him flying to the wall.

"Third Gate!" Martyn body flicked yet again and caught Neji's feet and swinging him in a circle, threw him to the opposite side of the arena.

"Fourth gate!" Appearing in front of Neji, Martyn knocked him towards the sky with a vicious uppercut.

'What is this guy? Is this even humanly possible? Is he actually human?' thought Neji as Martyn appeared just above Neji.

"Fifth gate!" Neji blacked out as he hit the ground.

"Winner: Martyn" said Genma.

**Fouth chapter over with. ive tries to get the characters as much in character as possible**

**Read and review**

**IamtheReaper**


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Battles!

**Here's chapter five for your enjoyment**

**read and review people!**

Chapter 5

"That was an amazing combo! I want to learn it!" said Lee in the competitor's room.

"It certainly was amazing" Replied Chouji. Meanwhile, down in the arena, Martyn's hood had fallen off. His eyes were covered by an unknown forehead protector. His hair was long and black and was tied back in a ponytail. He also had a few scars running across his face.

"Next fighter is Akimichi Chouji!" as Chouji went down to the arena, he passed Neji. Neji had suffered several broken bones and was unconscious.

"Begin!" said Genma

"OK! Baika no jutsu!" yelled Chouji as he expanded "Meat tank!"

The ball rolled towards Martyn, who jumped up and rotating in mid-air, delivered a kick that sent Chouji flying toward the wall. It also knocked him unconscious. Martyn easily landed

"Next!"

Only two ninja were left now: Naruto and Lee. And the next one to go up against Martyn was

"Rock Lee!" called Tsunade

The aforementioned ninja leaped over the railing and landed opposite Martyn in a Gouken stance.

"Begin!" Called Genma. Lee raced in and…

"Konoha Senpu!" Martyn easily avoided the famous rendan by sliding back. He then launched his own combo.

"Whirling Strikes!" Martyn leaped into the air, his right leg coming round in a quick turning kick, which Lee dodged. Martyn smiled. Still turning, his left leg whipped out in a back kick, which caught Lee in the chest. But Martyn still wasn't finished. His right leg hit the ground and whipped round again, smacking Lee in the face. Then his left leg came round in a turning kick, hitting Lee on the chest, hurling him back. This continued for a few minutes, with Lee getting his ass completely and utterly handed to him by a supposedly blind ninja.

"Lee! Take them off!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee grinned as he removed his leg weights and dropped them, making a huge crater. But as Lee raced in, Martyn's left hand grabbed his forehead protector.

"May Kami have mercy on you, because I will not." Said Martyn quietly, and then he pulled his forehead protector up. Martyn opened his eyes for the first time in years. They were completely black and seemed to reflect everything. Lee was currently running circles around Martyn.

"Bring it!" called Martyn. The fighting resumed. But no matter what Lee threw at Martyn, it was harmlessly blocked and countered. Even Lee's fastest moves, the ones that could get past Gaara's Shield of Sand, were nullified.

"Is that your Kekkei Genkai?" asked Lee

"It's part of it." Replied Martyn. And then Martyn moved with blinding speed, racing towards Lee. Lee quickly recognized the danger and began to move as well.

"Useless!" Martyn threw a massive punch which sent Lee flying backwards. Still moving, Martyn slid under Lee and kicked him upwards in a similar manner as to how Lee usually starts Omote Renge. While Lee was still in the air, Martyn appeared above him and threw him to the ground.

"It's ov…"

"It's not over yet" said Lee. 'My only chance is to use Omote Renge' he thought. He then opened the first Gate and somehow managed to get Martyn into the air. When Lee was in the shadow dance position Martyn twisted round, grabbed Lee and somehow maneuvered so that it was now Martyn was in the shadow dance position. He then used the same combo that he used on Hinata, except now he didn't hold back. As Martyn delivered the final blow and Lee hit the ground, Martyn yelled out the name of the technique.

"Lotus Destruction!" Gai was both shocked and amazed at the same time. Only one clan had ever been able to counter Lotus, which was supposedly an uncounterable technique. But they'd been wiped out a long time ago.

"Lotus Destruction?" asked Kakashi "I didn't think that Lotus could be countered"

"It can, but the technique only works for secondary Lotus, and even then, you have to know when your opponent is going to use it. Only one clan had completely perfected the counter." Replied Gai

"I see" said Kakashi

Down in the arena, Lee was lying on the ground, unconscious, with Martyn standing over him, lowering his forehead protector.

"Next!"

"Final fighter, come down!" called out Genma. When Naruto was standing in front of Martyn, he just stared at this mysterious ninja.

"You look like you want to say something. Speak" said Martyn

"I only have one thing to say to you. I will win!" said Naruto

"What makes you think that you can defeat me? I have defeated all of your comrades, and quite quickly, I might add." Said Martyn. Normally when someone said something like that, they'd be absolutely confident. But Martyn seemed perfectly calm. Not arrogant, just confident in his abilities as a shinobi.

"Begin!" called Genma for the final time. The blonde shinobi formed his favorite hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Martyn whipped up his forehead protector faster than you could say 'Freaky eyed ninja'. There were 20 Narutos in front of him.

"So you can use the Kage Bunshin at your age. Very impressive. Then…" Martyn unclasped the cloak, revealing several plates of amour protecting his chest. There were also a few handles poking out. Two emerged above his shoulders and two around his waist. Martyn had his hand on one of the ones around his waist. He pulled, revealing that it was a long sword without a hand guard (Like Sasuke's sword from the intro to the first episode of shippuden).

"I'll use this then" Martyn looked at Naruto. "Not scared are you?"

"Of course not! I'm going to be the next Hokage someday!" exclaimed Naruto

"Shut up and come then" Said Martyn, lowering himself into a stance with the sword extending backwards. Naruto charged. Martyn's defense was flawless. The sword slashed left, right, now thrusting. Within about a minute, only the original was left.

'Shit, he's good' thought Naruto "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled.

The arena filled with Narutos.

"Wow"

"Sugoi!"

"Naruto could do that?" Martyn smiled. Naruto was the container for the Kyuubi after all. That was the reason that Naruto had such large chakra reserves. Thus, he could use techniques like this quite safely.

"Let's see, there are too many to deal with individually so…" said Martyn. Then he jumped up. Before any of the Narutos could react, Martyn had already started forming hand seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" for the second time in a day, the arena filled with flame. But as Martyn landed, four clones slid towards Martyn, knocking him into the air.

"U! Zu! Ma! Ki!" they yelled as their respective kicks connected. One Naruto appeared above Martyn.

"Naruto renda…" Martyn suddenly disappeared. Naruto suddenly felt a kick of immense power impact on his head. Martyn had body flicked to above Naruto and was now raining blow after blow onto Naruto

"Dragon Rendan!" Martyn called as the final blow smashed Naruto into the ground.

What clones were left dissipated. But then, to Martyn surprise the one he'd hit dissipated as well.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's technique hit Martyn, but it was soon revealed that it was a kawimiri. Martyn suddenly appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out. This time, he'd managed to get the real one.

"It's over"

After the battles were all over, this was the leader board

1 Uzumaki Naruto

2 Rock Lee (A very close second)

3 Hyuuga Neji

4 Nara Shikamaru

5 Aburame Shino

6 Haruno Sakura

7 Hyuuga Hinata

8 Inuzaka Kiba

9Akimichi Chouji

10 Yamanka Ino

11 Ten-Ten

**That's the end of this chapter. hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are helpful, especially if there was something that you didn't like about my writing.**

**IamtheReaper**


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT?

**Here's another chapter for you poeople**

**read and review**

Chapter 6

A week later, they all met in Tsunade's office in the Hokage tower.

"There was an aspect to this challenge that you weren't told about." She said

"Martyn will actually be choosing at least three of you to personally train for two months" the reaction was unanimous.

"WHAAAATTT?"

Martyn waked in, fingers in his ears after the noise.

"You really shouldn't be so loud. Anyway, what Tsunade-sama said is correct. I will be training three of you for two months. Where are my manners? Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Martyn Korosu" Said Martyn, taking off his hood.

"So who will you be taking?" asked Shikamaru

"Ah. I'll be taking Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. So the rest of you can go now" said Martyn. After they had left, Martyn spoke again.

"Tsunade, give them the details" and with that, Martyn walked out of the room.

"You'll be training under Martyn for a period of two months. During that time you are excused from missions as Martyn expects you to have all of your attention on his training. You'll leave with Martyn tomorrow at daybreak. That's all" the three ninja walked out of the Hokage building and, seeing as it was already night fall, they went to get ready for the next day.

The next Morning the three ninja were gathered at the main gate, waiting for their new sensei to show up. As the sun rose over the treetops, Martyn appeared.

" Ohio"

"Good Morning" came the replies.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

As they traveled, the three genin talked amongst them selves about what their new sensei might teach them.

"I hope he teaches us some super powerful taijutsu moves." Said Lee

"Maybe he'll teach us some ninjutsu moves. What do you think, Hinata?" asked Naruto

"I'm…I'm not sure…Naruto-kun" replied the kunoichi, while going red as a beetroot. After traveling for some time, Martyn called a halt.

"Everyone, take off your packs and rest for a bit. I want to go over some things. First, you will learn nothing new until your basics are up to my standards. Secondly, I will not tolerate you playing pranks on your fellow shinobi or me or talking while you are supposed to be listening. Thirdly, if you break any of my rules, you will get sent back to Konoha before time, and my word is law out here. And Fourth…"

The three ninja waited with shocked faces. Martyn smiled.

"Lighten up!" Martyn burst out laughing. "As long as you complete the tasks I give you in the allocated time frame, and work hard, I'll pretty much let you do what you want. I also enjoy a good prank as much as the next ninja. But I will work you hard, so be prepared."

After that they set off again, talking and sharing jokes and stories.

"Um, Martyn-sensei?" asked Hinata

"Yes, Hinata?" the shinobi in question replied.

"I don't recognize your clan name, Korosu. They sound like one of the older clans so I was just wondering…"

"Ahh. You wish to know about my clan. Not uncommon as it is a clan that almost everyone has forgotten about them. They were all but eradicated in the time of the first Hokage"

"What did they do to deserve such a fate?" Asked Lee

"Well, my clan were experts in assassination and sabotage. Real warriors of the shadows. Our proficiency was due to our bloodline. To cut a long story short, we grew too powerful for our own good and the kages decided to wipe us out."

"So you're the last." Said Lee.

"As far as I know." Replied Martyn.

"What exactly is your kekkei genkai, if you don't mind me asking" asked Naruto.

"It's kind of hard to explain"

"Try us" all three said in unison

"Alright then. My bloodline consists of two main parts. First, my eyes" Martyn said, pulling up his forehead protector so they could see his eyes. As before, they were completely black and reflective. Martyn continued, pulling his forehead protector down

"These eyes are something like a Byakugan and Sharingan combined. Their official name is 'Black Mirror Eyes' but everyone usually calls them mirror eyes"

"And what do they do?" inquired Lee

"First, they allow me to see heat signatures. Everything either emits or absorbs heat, and I can see the emitted heat. I also have a wide field of vision, like the Byakugan. The next part is that I can also see chakra movement. These eyes also allow me to read muscle movements, which in turn allows me to predict my opponent's movements. One useful side effect of this is that during a battle, I can mirror almost any jutsu while my eyes are activated."

"So your eyes are superior to the Byakugan" said Hinata

"Provided the opponent doesn't use a significantly large fire technique, yes."

"And you can copy jutsu" Said Naruto, excitedly.

"Sort of. Like Sharingan users, I can see how the technique works, but I can't permanently copy it, unlike the Sharingan."

"What's the other part of your bloodline?" Asked Lee.

Martyn smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough"

They traveled onwards. As it began to approach night, Martyn turned off the main path and onto a small, but well worn path through the forest. Several hours after nightfall and more than one fall later, they arrived at a reasonably large house, hidden in between the mountains.

"Home sweet home. Come on in" Said Martyn, holding the door open. The three genin went in, to find simple furnishings. In other words, if it wasn't useful, it wasn't there. The genin took off their shoes and went fully inside.

"I've only got three bedrooms so two of you will have to share" said Martyn

"Naruto and I will share. Hinata can have the other bedroom." Said lee

"Fair enough. Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Said Martyn taking them to the rooms and letting them sleep. Heading downstairs, he smiled. This would be interesting.

**Read and review as usual people!**

**IamtheReaper**


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**Here's the newest chapter. enjoy.**

Chapter 7

The next morning at daybreak, Martyn crept into their rooms with several buckets of ice cold water.

"Ninpo: Rude Awakening no jutsu!" he said, pouring the buckets over them. As they sat up, spluttering and coughing, he laughed.

"Get used to it. Either you're up at dawn, or I make you get up." Martyn walked out of the room calling back

"Breakfast is ready. Be downstairs in five minutes or you get none." When the three genin got downstairs they found a very large breakfast waiting for them consisting of many hot foods. They ate as much as they could before Martyn took them outside.

"I want 500 pushups, 500 sit-ups, punch the log 500 times with each hand and kick the log 500 times with each leg. Call me when you're done" said Martyn, going back inside the house. The shinobi got to work.

Predictably, it was Lee who finished first, completing the exercises in a mere three hours. Naruto had finished by the time that Martyn came out with some bento boxes and he quickly grabbed the one he was offered. Hinata was just beginning the kicks at that time.

'She's taken this long to get to the kicks?' thought Martyn 'physically, she's weak, but then again, the Hyuuga don't really need to be physically strong for the Juuken style'

"Keep going, Hinata" said Martyn as she looked like she was about to give up. The kunoichi renewed the exercise. When she finished, she basically collapsed.

"I…I… don't get a bento?" asked Hinata, between gasps.

"Nope. You failed to finish before time. Thus, you get no lunch. Also, the three of you can only move onto the next exercise when all three of you have finished."

"You didn't tell us that before!" Yelled Naruto.

"But had I told you, you would have pushed Hinata, who is the weakest in purely physical terms to finish faster and I needed a gauge of your abilities before that."

"It makes sense, Naruto-kun. Before he starts pushing us, he needs to know how hard to push us." Said Lee

"Correct. Lee, your physical abilities are evidently the most developed amongst you three, and as you can only use taijutsu, this makes sense and it will make your training slightly easier, as you only have one thing to train for. Naruto, while your speed and strength are about average, it is your endurance and stamina that is exceptional. I'll concentrate on improving these, as well as your ninjutsu skills as Tsunade tells me you have no talent with genjutsu at all."

"That's true" Laughed Naruto

"Hinata" said Martyn "come with me"

Lee and Naruto looked at each other.

"She heard your evaluation of our skills, so why can't we hear hers?" Asked Lee

"Hinata's is more personal than yours" replied Martyn, calmly "Hinata?"

"Hai" she replied and they went into the house and Martyn lead her down a set of steps that she hadn't noticed before. They finished in a 15 by 15 meter room that was deep underground.

"Have a seat, Hinata" said Martyn, kindly. She sat down on the only chair in the room.

"Hinata, what I am about to say may be… well, let's just say it's something that you may have heard before." Hinata's eyes widened in shock. 'Something I've heard before?'

"Hinata, to be perfectly honest, your physical skills are some of the worst that I've ever seen, even for a Hyuuga. And your ninjutsu and genjutsu skills aren't really much better"

Hinata was nodding slightly. She'd heard this before.

"That's why I'm doing this. I'm going to give you a choice. You can go back to the village now, but I warn you, if you do, you'll have to forget about being a ninja because although you will have left by your own choice, rumors will start." Hinata nodded. She could guess the kinds of rumors that would circulate.

"The other option is that you stay here and keep training. But if you do choose this, I'll need a lot more than two months to do this properly. I'll probably need at least a year"

"You…you'd do that for me?" Asked Hinata. No one has ever taken this much interest in her ninja skills and improving them.  
"Hinata, when I look at you, it's like seeing a flower that was supposed to bloom a long time ago. I want to help you to grow into a powerful shinobi, just like I want to help Lee and Naruto. But training shinobi is like tending a garden. Some, like Lee, only need refining every now and again. Most are like Naruto. They need a moderate amount of help, but once you get them started, they will practically improve without limit." Explained Martyn

"And then there are ones like me" said Hinata, downfallen.

"Yes. They'll need a lot of time and hard work, but I have never failed yet in improving a ninja like you to no end. And I don't intend to start now." Said Martyn, kindly. "I'll give you until tomorrow night to make your decision. Please feel free to talk to your teammates about it if you wish."

"Thank you" she whispered

"Anytime. You still don't get a bento though" Martyn replied, with a laugh in his voice. When they got back to the others, the question came almost simultaneously.

"What did he tell you, Hinata?"

Martyn had a look that seemed to say 'it's your choice'

"Um, I…I don't…really want to talk about it." Said Hinata. The boys took the hint and didn't mention it again. For the rest of the day, Martyn began working on both Hinata's and Naruto's speed and strength. Martyn mostly worked on Lee's speed, giving him a special set of weights that would help. That night, Martyn gave them a mild curry for dinner and, as they were completely exhausted, they went to bed after that. But while Lee and Naruto were sound asleep, Hinata was thinking over the choice that Martyn had given her. Martyn was also awake, writing a letter to Tsunade explaining the choice he'd offered Hinata and the consequences of each option. He also made it perfectly clear that Hiashi should not be told until Hinata had made her choice.

The next day, both Lee and Naruto noticed something different about Hinata. She seemed distracted somehow. She was working hard, but there was a distant look in her eyes. That night, as they were eating dinner, (Ramen this time, much to Naruto's surprise), Hinata spoke up.

"Martyn-sensei?"

"Yes Hinata?" he replied

"I've made my decision. I would like to stay here and become strong" she said, with more conviction than either of the boys had heard before.

"Huh?" said Naruto

"What are you talking about, Hinata?" said Lee. Hinata looked at Martyn uncertainly.

"It'd be better if they heard it from you" Said Martyn. Hinata then proceeded to tell her companions about the choice that Martyn had offered her. Martyn went and wrote another letter to Tsunade, telling her about Hinata's decision. From that day forth, Hinata worked harder than either of the boys.

When Hyuuga Hiashi heard about the choice that Martyn had offered her, and Hinata's choice, he was, in a word, pissed. In his eyes, Hinata was a failure of a Hyuuga and should've quit being a ninja when she had the chance. He went to the Hokage and demanded that Martyn make her quit as a ninja.

"Hiashi, I know your feelings on this subject very well. But right now, no one knows where Martyn is, and he's the one taking care of Hinata's education right now. If you want to yell at anyone, it should be him." Said Tsunade calmly

"Well bring him here then!" yelled the irate head.

That morning…

"Hinata, I have a feeling that your father will want to talk to me about your decision" said Martyn.

"You do what you need to do, sensei" Hinata replied. And with that, Martyn set off at a run towards Konoha.

Back to the present…

Martyn was outside Tsunade's door when

"Well call him here then!" yelled the irate head. Martyn silently opened the door, slipped in and quietly shut it. The Hyuuga was too busy ranting about how weak his daughter was to notice. Then he was tapped gently on his shoulder. As he turned he thought 'there wasn't anyone behind me when I came in, was there?' then he only knew pain.

"Don't. You. Ever. Question. My. Decisions. again!" Martyn roared, accenting each word with a blow somewhere on the Hyuuga's body. This was probably the most pain he'd been in for a while. Martyn would put him in a lot more.

"Hinata…" punch. "Made…" kick. "This…" back fist "Decision…" knee "on…" punch "Her…" punch "Own!" kick. The Hyuuga flew out of the window and towards the street. Martyn leaped out after him and began using one of his more vicious combos on Hiashi in mid-air. Sensing that if Martyn would probably kill the Hyuuga if he continued this any longer, Tsunade called out in the voice that she used to give orders in the hospital.

"Martyn, stop this madness this instant! And both of you get back up here NOW!!" she yelled. When they were back in the Hokage's office, she spoke again.

"Hiashi, what Martyn does to Hinata while she is under his tutelage is of no concern to you. Also, I can't just order him to make Hinata do anything, or make him do anything. I can only give suggestions as to what would be best."

"What the hell do you mean by that" asked a bloody, but still angry Hyuuga

"Well, I can _suggest_ that he doesn't sneak into the Hyuuga compound at night and murder you in your sleep, but weather he does or not is up to him" the Hyuuga simply looked shocked and stared at Martyn like he had three heads.

"Tsunade, Shizune" said Martyn, excusing himself, while shooting a look of pure hatred towards the Hyuuga.

"Hiashi, you must understand." Said Tsunade, more calmly.  
"Understand what?" snapped the Hyuuga

"Martyn has a very unique relationship with Konoha. He cannot simply be ordered around like a normal shinobi. His rank forbids it. Add to that that Martyn is one of the few people that can fight a Kage on equal footing and you get Martyn" stated Tsunade

"And what exactly IS his rank? From what I understand, he belongs to no particular village, so how can he have rank?"

"Martyn is ranked a special Jonin in terms of abilities without his bloodline, which is potentially more dangerous than yours. With his bloodline, he's quite easily on par with a Kage or the Sannin. So even if you are the Hyuuga head, he would have no trouble whatsoever in taking you apart. Quite literally actually. Piss him off again and he'll probably rip off your limbs with his bare hands." The Hyuuga was speechless. There were very few people who were on par with a Kage, most of them being other Kages.

Martyn was walking towards the main gate to start his travel back to his house but before he got there he was confronted by Hyuuga Hiashi, still bloody.

"Don't make me beat you into a pulp again, Hiashi" he said, with pure venom in his voice.

"I'm not here to fight" replied the Hyuuga

"Wise choice. What do you want, then?" asked Martyn, sighing. The Hyuuga looked off to the side, as if embarrassed.

"How long will you have Hinata for?"

"At least a year." Martyn replied.

"She'd better improve" and with that Hiashi walked off.

Martyn walked out of the main gate, laughing silently.

'Hiashi, by the time I'm finished with her, you'll never call her weak again." He thought. The village would not see Martyn again for the next two months.

**Read and review everyone!**

**hope you liked the story so far. comments would be appreciated!**

**IamtheReaper**


	8. Chapter 8: Akatsuki enter!

**i'm back, and thank you to Dragonstar-dreamer and aznpower for their input. it was greatly appreciated. everyone who's read this story, please leave a review. it helps improve me.**

**On with the chapter!**

Flashback

_Martyn walked out of the main gate, laughing silently._

_'Hiashi, by the time I'm finished with her, you'll never call her weak again.' He thought. The village would not see Martyn again for the next two months._

flashback end

Time skip no justu

It had been one month since the training had begun. Martyn had taught the three ninja a great variety of techniques that they could now use effectively in a battle. It was night time, and Martyn was outside the house, chopping up wood for the fire, seeing as it was getting near winter.he had his normal cloths on, and his forehead protector was up. He had an extremely large double headed axe in his hands, the wooden handle worn smooth with all the use over the years. Martyn then felt two obviously large, but suppressed chakra signatures approaching. Considering he was way off the trading roads, and this region of the mountains was rarely traveled, made it very suspicious. He gripped the axe handle harder and then called out.

"I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are!"

"You managed to detect us. Well done" said the shorter of the two figures. Both of them were wearing long black cloaks with a red cloud design, and straw hats.

'Akatsuki? Now what would they be doing…oh yeah, Naruto.'

"I'm assuming that you're here for Naruto, Akatsuki" said Martyn, while ferverently praying that they hadn't found out about the _other _set of jinchuuriki yet.

"I say we just get him out of the way, so we can retrieve our target, Itachi-san. Can I cut his legs off?"

"Only one known Akatsuki member is paired with the famous Uchiha Itachi, and that is Hoshigaki Kisame, wielder of Samehada." Stated Martyn.

"And you are evidently Korosu Martyn, last of that famous clan, judging by your eyes, and also the container for Shine and also known as the Undying Blade"

'SHIT! How did they find out about me?' Thought Martyn

"Oh, so this guy is Shine's container." Said Kisame, removing his hat. Itachi did the same. Martyn let the handle of the axe slide down until it was in a better swinging position.

"Be careful, Kisame. He uses metal based attacks and taijutsu to win. These mountains are full of rich seams of metal, which he can probably draw on in a moments notice. He's on home ground here, and thus has the advantage."

"I'll enjoy shaving you to pieces, Martyn-san" said Kisame

"If I let you, that is" shot back Martyn "Besides, I don't stay dead long. You should have known that" he taunted. Then he threw several kunai at the duo with his left hand and then raced in with the axe in his right, extended back for a swing. Kisame blocked the kunai with Samehada, while Itachi simply moved to avoid the kunai headed towards him, as the immense axe swung towards Kisame's neck. The blue skinned Akatsuki member barely managed to get his sword up in time to block the lethal strike.

'Shit, this guy is fast. Even if I have the advantage in strength and chakra, he's going to hit me sooner or later' thought Kisame. Martyn brought the axe back for another strike, as Itachi formed the seals for the Goukakyuu no jutsu and blew out an immense fireball in Martyn's direction. Martyn body flicked away just in time. Well, not quite. The hem of his cloak was singed. The black haired Jinchuuriki formed a series of seals which Itachi watched carefully.

'I thought only Jiraiya knew that…' the Akatsuki member didn't have time to finish his thoughts before Martyn sprayed a thick clear liquid out of his mouth, through the mask, thoroughly soaking the pair. A second seal sequence was begun, ending with the tiger seal. Fire roared forth from the nin's mouth, igniting the oil.

"Fire element: oil bonfire no Jutsu!" yelled Martyn, as a huge fire burst into existence, scorching everything covered with the oil. Martyn raced in, ignoring the effect this would have on his eyes, drawing the axe back for a strike. He swung the axe downwards, hoping to hit something. And hit something he did, as he was rewarded with a scream of pain. When Martyn's vision returned to normal he saw what he'd hit. Kisame was nursing a large gash on his shoulder that ran down his chest as well.

"Now it's just you and me, Itachi" said Martyn, twirling the axe lazily.

"I'll show you the true power of this Sharingan" said Itachi, closing his eyes. Martyn began to form seals very rapidly.

"Tsukyomi!"

"Black Mirror Eye secret Technique: Genjutsu reflection!"

Martyn suddenly found himself in the famed technique being stabbed for 72 hours. But what was amazing is that Itachi was going through the same thing. Both nin fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"So that's what a 25 reduction in power does to the tsukyomi…"

"Exactly how did you do that?" asked Itachi. He'd never experienced his own technique before, and it hurt.

"Not… telling…" gasped Martyn

"Kisame, we're leaving now" both the Akatsuki members retreated as quickly as possible.

"That'll teach them not to mess with a Korosu…" said Martyn as he managed to crawl inside and collapse on the floor. That was how his three apprentices found him.

At an unknown location…

"Your technique was nullified?"

"Shine's container is more powerful than we thought" said Kisame, as he grimaced through the pain that his wound was giving him. "Yes, he nullified part of Itachi-san's tsukyomi. How he did it, though, is beyond me. Konan, you have all the care of a devil" he said, as Konan tightened his bandages. Itachi was nursing a heavily burned right leg and arm, but Kisame was the worst out of the two. Along with the huge slash on his chest, about 50 of his body had been burned with Martyn's technique.

"Hey, I'm not a medic, unless you want me to amputate your arm for you"

"No thanks. Leader-sama, we really need to recruit a qualified medic into the Akatsuki"

"The best bet would be Haruno Sakura, as she is a teammate of the kyuubi jinchuuriki. We'll look into it"

**Remember, read and reveiw and good things happen**


	9. Chapter 9: AN

Attention, all readers of this story. i know that it has been to long since i updated this story, but other plot ideas have come racing into my head. I apologise if i have kept you waiting, but you will have to wait a bit longer. after reinventing my character a few times, and re reading this story, i have found several inconsistencies in the timeline. as i wish to stay as true to the timeline of the manga as possible, i will be re writing most of the story. i can only hope that you will find the rewritten version as good as you found the original. Once again, thank you for your patience.

IamtheReaper


End file.
